Crushed by the Lake and Tears
by NordicAlex
Summary: One Sided NorIce angst, uh, first nordic fic. Don't kill me


Crushed by the lake and tears.

Emil knocks on the door, opening it. He popped his head in, "Um, Nor... Can i talk with you for a few minutes...?"  
"Hm yeah. Come on little brother." Lukas says looking down at his book. He walked over to Lukas, sitting at the edge of the bed and looking at his hands in his lap. Biting his lip he stayed silent for a few minutes, contemplating what to say.  
"Are you okay?" Lukas asked. he blinked a couple of times and then shook his head softly. he regretted coming in here in the first place, this was a bad decision. "I-i don't kn-know." Emil's voice was soft and a little rough. He looked up from his book to look at Iceland. "Emil...?" He felt his eyes start to water up and he tried to blink them away. "Never mind." he started to get up and head for the door. Lukas got up after he left. Leaving the room to go find Mathias, see if he knows what's wrong with him. Emil sat in his room, back against the door. he could end this if he wanted to, right? He felt tears fall down his cheek and he brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face in his knees. He arrived at Mathias's room. "Mathias come out here for a second!" Soon the Dane came out. "What's up Lukas" he said with his constant grin. "I think there is something wrong with Emil"  
The dane tilted his head. "What do you mean? He looked fine this mornin'. Plus he never tells me if something is wrong." he frowned, furrowing his brows.  
Emil heard the two in Den's room across the hall. He curled up tighter, sobbing.  
"He came into my room. Nearly curled up and seemingly near tears" Mathias put a hand to his chin, thinking about it. "Did he say anything? Like, did he mention anything bothering him to you?" he asked. He looked out the doorway of his room to peer at Iceland's door. He shook his head to his question. Watching him quietly peer into Icey's room. Matthias walked over and knocked on Ice's door, seeing if he would answer.  
No response.  
"Emil?"  
Emil shook his head and grunted. "g-go away..." he choked looked at Mathias as if to say "see?"  
Mathias nodded, raising his brows for a second. "What's wrong, kid?"  
No response.  
Mathias sighed and tried the door knob. It was unlocked but there was something blocking the door, which Mathias assumed was Emil.  
Emil turned slightly so he could push against the door better, "i s-said to g-get out!"  
Lukas finally decided to intervene. "Emil... What's wrong. What happened" he motioned for Mathias to move away from the door.  
Mathias stepped away from the door, letting Lukas try it.  
Emil shook his head, "N-nothing... I'm fine..." he brought his arms behind his head, tucking his head into his knees farther if even possible.  
"No. You aren't. With your stuttering and unstable voice I know you are crying"  
"What do y-you even want..."  
"I want to help you get better Emil. It hurts me to see you sad"  
he's lyinglyinglyinghe doesn't care just leaveleaveleave  
Emil hated his thoughts but he believed his thoughts, he didn't know if Lukas loved him at all he wanted his brother to love him the way he loves Lukas but he can't have that and it hurts so bad. He's gross and unloveable.  
Lukas was so tempted to open the door. But he didn't as to not hurt him any more. "Emil there is a way to get help!"  
"Just go away..." Ok he didn't want Lukas to leave but he wanted Mathias to leave so maybe just maybe he could kiss Lukas or something just have Lukas.  
"Emil, you need to tell us what's wrong so we can help you." Mathias chimed in.  
Lukas sighed. "This isn't healthy Iceland. You need help" he said as a rebuttal and reached for the door knob. Emil got up and stomped away from the door, laying on his bed and hiding under the covers. "Go away" he whined, curling up into a ball.  
He nodded at Mathias to stand back. He opened the door "Emil?"  
He sniffled and breathed harshly. Emil was pulling at his hair mumbling, "Go away please go away go away"

Mathias looked at the lump underneath the blankets, a look of worry upon his face.  
Lukas slowly walked up to the bed. "Icey...?"  
Emil shook his head, "n-no please, go away." mathias stood at the door, "do you want me to help or to leave it to you?"  
"Leave it to me" Lukas replied quietly.  
mathias nodded and left to his room to give them some privacy, he shut the door as he left as well.  
Emil heard the door shut and peeked out of the blankets, eyes bloodshot.  
"Hey" he says kneeling down.  
"hm.." he responded quietly. Lukas looks so worried... It's all his fault, why did he do this to Lukas.  
"What happened?" He questioned. Trying not to go to far.  
he shook his head, covering it in blankets again. "Doesn't mater..."  
Lukas pulled the blanket off his face and wiped his tears. "Are you gonna be ok?" emil shrugged and and gulped, trying to calm his breathing. "I d-don't- i don't know." he somewhat sat up and reached his arms to Lukas, attempting a hug. Lukas hugged him gently "you'll be alright Emil"  
"Jeg elsker deg, storebror" Emil mumbled into his shoulder. "Can you lay next to me..."  
Not smiled "of course I can" Emil smiled slightly and scooted over in the bed, tugging at Lukas's shirt to get him to move quicker so he could cuddle. Nor layed next to him holding him close. Emil wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "i love you, big brother." he whispered and pressed a light kiss against his cheek.  
"...do you love me to, Noregur?" he asked, looking into his brother's eyes.  
Lukas smiled "Of course I do"  
"like... Love-love me..?" he asked, blushing at looking at the pillow. He hopes his brother will return his feelings but has a feeling he might not.  
He stopped for a second. "I love you... Like family"  
Emil looked back at Lukas then away again. "Oh... O-of course..." he moved so that his back was facing Lukas. He didn't want to see him. He should have know... He's so stupid, why did he think, why would he ever think that there was anything good for him in life. Lukas tapped his shoulder. Emil jumped "W-what is it?"  
"This is why you were crying wasn't it? You were afraid to tell me?" He questioned quietly. Emil stayed quietly. He slowly got up and and began to run out of the house. Lukas had gotten scared because there was a lake next to the house. He didn't know what Emil was going to do, but it frightened him to think about it. He ran out after his younger brother to find him sitting at the edge of the lake.  
~skip because TW~  
After a few days in the hospital Emil had started to see a therapist. He was usually depressed nowadays. Lukas did the best he could to cheer him up. Emil would just push him away. He was talking to more lower European countries like Romania, Hungary, and Turkey.  
/I might make a sequel. Based of an RP with latvia-iceland-lover. Tell me if you want a part two./


End file.
